


A Changing of the Guard AKA Wield the Shield

by PseudoAuthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Gen, Humor, POV Sam Wilson, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoAuthor/pseuds/PseudoAuthor
Summary: 'Shit, I’m gonna need to get better health insurance.'He’s going to break every bone in his non-serumed body, he just knows it.





	A Changing of the Guard AKA Wield the Shield

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet to celebrate Sam and that particular scene. Look, I have issues with the movie (I haven’t watched it - spoilers don’t bother me, so if things are wrong apologies) but I am pleased about Sam. And curious as to the Falcon & Winter Soldier series - hope the dynamic will be good.

“He gave me the shield.” 

He can hear his heartbeat thudding in his ear drums; the hysteria building within him as he looks at Bucky who more or less serenely stares back at him. 

_The fucker._

“You knew.” Bucky looks at him blankly for a moment, his eyes drifting to where Steve was just minutes before. “What the fuck am I meant to do?” Because no one prepared him for this - like fuck he’s prepared for this. He’s a goddamn human being.  _Shit_ ,  _I’m gonna need to get better health insurance._ He’s going to break every bone in his non-serumed body, he just knows it.

“Be Captain America,” Bucky says unhelpfully. “Wield the shield,” he intones. And then smirks. 

“Oh fuck you man!” He swallows and looks down, the vibranium glinting in the sun. “And fuck Steve for thinking this is a good idea. I got mechanical wings and an ass that won’t quit, and I grant you, those are great things, but this is out of my league.” 

“Why? You’re a  _decent_  human being,” Bucky grins but then his gaze becomes serious, his voice quiet. “You have ‘outstanding moral character’ - those are Steve’s words, not mine, I think you’re an inconsiderate jackass.” 

‘Hey!” 

“You wouldn’t move your seat up! My legs were cramped.” 

‘You ripped a steering wheel right outta my hands!” 

Bucky’s face draws a blank. And then his eyes widen. “I did?” He looks away as if trying to remember, and then back at Sam. “That must’ve looked awesome.” 

“For you. I only just missed having a heart attack on the road,” he says shortly. “But whatever, you do you.” His head is beginning to hurt. When he gets home he’s going to sleep for days. “You were calling me a jackass, continue.” 

“Steve said that you were one of the best men he knew. Said that you were good, that you had your issues but you tried to be better. You helped others be better.” Bucky runs a hand through his hair - the metal one, with all it’s new bells and whistles that Shuri bestowed upon it. “You’ll be different from Steve.” 

“Steve’s a good man.” 

Bucky’s nod is jerky. He doesn’t dispute it, or tell Sam different but there’s something in his expression. It’s not a look that he can identify. “You’re the right person for the job. Steve could only ever look back. You know how to look forward.”

He’s touched by the words but it still feels wrong - Steve handing over a mantle that’s almost otherworldly. He halfheartedly offers the shield to Bucky. “Are you sure you don’t want it?” 

It’s a weak joke and Bucky knows it as he gently pushes the shield back at him, watching as he rests it against his legs. “Fuck no. I am the absolute opposite of what the world needs.” 

Okay…so…this is happening. He’s Captain America. Sam Wilson, Captain America.  _Oh, hello hysteria -_ he swallows down a lungful of air. He’s gotta call his momma. She’s gonna kill him. Okay, so he’s sorted, Steve’s sorted the rest of his life out in five minutes. Steve’s gotten him into so much shit. He looks at Bucky, and thinks  _now I know how you felt_. 

“So, what are you going to do?” 

At this Bucky gives him a grin, and Sam can feel his heart sink. He’s not going to like this answer. It’s going to be 100% the opposite of anything he wants, he just knows it. “I’m gonna annoy the shit out of you. Steve’s orders.” 

Sam crosses his arms, and does his best impression of being unimpressed because the alternative it undignified and involves whining. Aw hell. “No way.” 

Bucky shrugs. “He said ‘look out for Sam’.” 

“That is completely different from ‘annoy the shit out of you’.”

“Potato, potahto.” 

“Oh that star-spangled asshole.”Sam blinks, can feel his blood pressure go up as it dawns on him. “I’m the new star-spangled asshole. Oh fuck my life.” He throws a hand up. “I hate you. And Steve - fuck him.” He ignores the pang in his chest - he doesn’t mean it, not totally. He’s a little angry, he get’s the whole why Steve did what he did but he looks at Bucky and remembers Steve literally running all over the globe trying to catch his ass. “Are you really okay with this?” He’s not talking about the shield. 

Bucky shrugs, his expression crossing a range of emotions until it settles on something small - it’s not fragile, but it’s close enough that Sam puts his hand onto Bucky’s shoulder and squeezes. “I gotta be.” 

“Okay.” It’s not. Not yet anyways, but it will be. “Okay,” he says again and removes his hand. He picks up the shield, hesitates before strapping his arm into it and pulling the buckles. “How do I look?” He strikes a pose, hoping he looks impressive.  

Bucky stares at him and even squints his eyes as if trying to see a different picture. “You look like a moron.”  _Jesus,_ he drops his arm down and shoots Bucky an look of exasperation. Bucky holds his hands out. “You look like Captain America, is that what you want to hear?” 

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind,” he says and begins walking away. 

“Well tough luck!” He hears from behind him. And then, “Sam!” He turns and glares but it loses his edge as Bucky runs up to him. And damn, that looks like a genuine smile. There’s no shit-eating grin, or snarky tilt to his eyes as he brushes past him, his voice still carrying despite him moving away “You don’t look like Captain America. You  _are_ Captain America, and you’re gonna do fine.” 

_Well shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
